FireFlare Academy
by KojoroMaid
Summary: Sick of all the lies and manipulations Natasha Potter is given the chance to start new. will she take it? FemHarry! CreatureHarry! GreyHarry! Manipulative Dumbles! Slight Hermione bashing! And Weasly bashing!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. **

**Formally owned by, _mystickitsune92_**

* * *

The night was bright and clear, the full moon bathing the Earth in its radiance. It was nearing midnight and not a sound could be heard but for the gentle whispering of the breeze, and the few nocturnal animals moving about in the area.

A young girl of fifteen sat on her windowsill looking at the moon. Her pale, white skin was glowing in the moonlight, framed by her raven hair that fell in to just below her shoulders in soft locks. Her Avada kadavra colored green eyes were staring longingly at the moon, reflecting the sadness in her heart. This young ladies name was Natasha Liliana Potter, and she was about to turn sixteen, not that she cared she was still mourning the death of her godfather. Though her mourning wasn't as bad as the Order would like to believe, she knew Sirius would not want her to mourn him long, he'd scold her for it and tell her to go out and live life to its fullest.

She smiled bitterly at the thought, as if that could happen with Dumbledore trying to control her life all the time. Yeah she knew all about the manipulations alright, it was kind of obvious to someone as smart as Natasha even though she hid her intelligence. She'd allowed them so far, but Sirius's death had been the last straw; she wasn't going to sit back and let him control her life anymore.

"What should I do Hedwig?" She whispered to her owl, as she walked quietly to her bed and sat down. Hedwig hooted softly in concern and flew to land on her mistress's shoulder, and nipped on her ear affectionately. Natasha smiled softly and ran her fingers through her feathers gently. "I'm glad I've got someone to talk to" She whispered "It seems as if nearly everybody else has abandoned me."

She looked over at the clock on her bedside table, it read _11:59._ One more minute and she could legally leave her god forsaken relatives who had once again decided to ignore her very presence. She counted down the seconds to her freedom. _10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1_

Suddenly, without warning, a searing pain shot through her body, quickly building in intensity. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming, but she was fighting a losing battle. Then as soon as it had started, it stopped, and she was left panting for breath in the middle of the night. Thinking it was over, she shakily got to her feet only to collapse on the floor as another wave of pain hit her, this one centered around her lower back, ears, eyes, mouth and hands. The pain was so great that she passed out before a scream could tear through her lips.

XXXXX

A groan escaped her lips as she blearily opened her eyes, looking around blearily she noticed her eyesight was a heck of a lot better than it had ever been, she could see every little detail in her dark room. Remembering what had happened last night she sat up slowly, her muscles protesting in agony, it felt like they were on fire. Sitting up all the way she took in her surroundings. She was on the floor beside her bed which had at least eight owls sitting on it staring at her. She looked to her clock and saw it was two in the morning; two hours had passed since she had passed out from the pain. Hedwig swooped down and nipped her fingers in worry.

"I'm fine girl just a little sore" She said softly hoping to owl soothe the owl who could be worse than Madame Pomfrey sometimes.

**You sure don't look fine-** Said a snippy, feminine voice.

"Yeah, okay I feel like I've had a"- She stopped suddenly in realization.

"Did you just talk?" She asked her owl in shock and amazement, gaining amused looks from the owls that surrounded her.

**Yes dear, I did-** Hedwig said, and Natasha could hear the clear amusement in her voice.

"How?" she asked in shock. I mean who wouldn't be if they just heard their owl talk to them.

**Well you have just come into a magical creature inheritance, so being able to understand animals must come from it-** Hedwig explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Inheritance." She deadpanned, the owl just gestured to the mirror, and what she saw shocked her.

"Oh. My. God." Natasha said in even more shock now, due to her new appearance. This was either a really good hallucination or it was real... which either meant she was disillusion, or she was dead...

The girl staring at back at her in the mirror was not who she had seen at in the mirror only two hours ago. Staring back at her was something that was defiantly not human. Soft, glossy black locks fell to her lower back in soft waves, with streaks of silver running through them and blood-red bangs, framing a heart shaped face. Her eyes had deepened to a beautiful emerald green color, and stood out against her ivory skin. Her cheekbones had a more aristocratic look to them. She gasped in shock when she saw her ears, and then again when she spotted the fangs in her mouth. Ignoring the fangs for now she focused back on her ears; they looked like some kind of canine ears and were on top of her head instead of at the sides.

A sudden thought occurred to her, if she had ears then...she nearly screamed when she looked back and saw two sleek and slightly puffy black tails swishing behind her that seemed to remind her of a Fox's tail, one was plain black and the other if you paid enough attention seemed to be tipped in a dark green color. Remembering that she'd also had pains in her hands she looked down, and to her shock and surprise she saw a set of black, deadly looking, and decidedly sharp claws.

"What the hell happened to me?" She whispered to herself, still in shock. _What the hell am I? _She thought._  
_

**I already told you, you've come into your magical inheritance-** A voice to her right said. Snapping her out of her shock, she whipped her head to the side and almost got whiplash. She stared at her owl in wonder.

"What do you mean magical inheritance?" Natasha asked in confusion.

**Can you get to that later, we have letters to deliver here**- This snappish reply came from the barn owl on her left.

"Yes, of course." she said politely, not wanting to anger the owl further in case he decided to bite her.

She untied the package from his leg and told him to take a rest in Hedwig's cage, which he did with much grumbling. After making sure he'd had some water she returned to her bed, and untied the rest of the packages. She watched as most of the owls got a drink from Hedwig's cage before winging their way out the window, calling back farewell's to Hedwig and Natasha. That over and done with, she turned her attention to the packages on her bed; she wasn't surprised to see Remus, Fred and George's handwriting, though didn't recognize the other two. She set aside the three envelopes for later, and opened Remus's present first seeing as she could hear a shuffling inside the box. She and gasped in surprise when she opened the lid, inside was a tiny fox kit staring up at her cutely with its wide blue eyes. The rest of it was red in color with black stripes running along its sides. She picked it up and held it to her chest, resisting the urge to hug it madly afraid she'd squish it to death.

She picked up the note and read it.

_Tasha,_

_This little fellow is a Japanese Kitsune. They are really rare and grow to about the size of a horse-_

Here she stopped and stared at the tiny Kitsune asleep in her lap, trying to imagine him the size of a horse, she turned her bewildered stare back to the letter.

_But he won't reach that size for a few years. I'm sure you're wondering what happened last night, and yes I knew it was going to happen, but I promised Lily that I wouldn't tell you till after it happened. _

_Anyway cub what you just went trough was a Magical Inheritance. Most only get a slight power boost and maybe one or two affinities for a particular branch of magic. Some on the other hand go through a Magical Creature inheritance and unlock any creature blood running through their veins._

_Now your father...well we know he had Vampire genes seeing as he got that inheritance when he turned sixteen. We kept it a secret though as Vampires are treated far worse than Werewolves. James already knew that he had Vampire blood in his veins as it was his Great-Grandparents that were Vampire's and they kept in touch with their family. They had a daughter who married the Potter heir and they had your Grandfather, Harold. You may think that the blood would be diluted when reaching you, but there hasn't been a single case of a Vampire that isn't either full or half. If someone unlocks creature blood from one of their parents, they always become half that and half human...or whatever their other parent is._

_Your mother on the other hand came upon a very interesting inheritance...she became a Fire Kitsune. It was only thanks to her exceptional talent in charms that allowed her to get a quick grasp on illusions and hide her true features. Vampires and Werewolves may be feared by the Wizarding world, but Demon's are abhorred._

_She confronted her parents and found out she was adopted._

Natasha felt her already wide eyes go wider at this piece of information.

_Unfortunately from what we found her real parents were dead, but she did have a Brother, Sister-in-law, a Nephew, and lots of cousins, one of whom she grew close to._

_Knowing Dumbledore he most likely knew about the interaction. I fear that he told your family on both sides that you perished with your parents. I don't know how he proved it, but I know they wouldn't have let you live with people that aren't your relatives. They absolutely adored you Cub._

Natasha felt tears slid down her cheeks uncontrollably. She took a shaky breath and continued reading.

_I hope you like the kit he doesn't have a name yet, but try something Japanese. If you're wondering about the similarities between yourself and the kit, don't worry a normal Kitsune only has one tail, and can only control one element according to their coloring. Yours is special and very rare, he is red and black so he will be able to control fire and to a certain extent shadows. Now a Kitsune demon is a little different, for one they have a humanoid form, and can gain a total of nine tails. One tail for each element, which are, fire, water, wind, earth, Ice, lightning, light, shadow, and plants. All Kitsune's gain the plant element first as they are greatly in tune with nature, and their second element means that, that is what sort of Kitsune demon they are, your mother for example was a fire Kitsune. Also with the last tail, in addition to the last element, you will also gain a power boost; you probably wouldn't need it though you're already powerful enough._

_Love you cub,_

_Moony_

_P.S Be careful of who you trust cub, and Happy Birthday._

Natasha sat in shocked silence as she digested all the letter had told her. The manipulations hadn't shocked her, but at least now she knew what she was. Half Kitsune Demon, half vampire. _Huh,_ She mused silently._ And I have family that cares for me, _she thought, curling up on her bed in a shaky ball as she digested the news. _All this time I could have lived with family that loved me instead of these abusive bastards._

"I'm going to kill that bastard." she nearly snarled in anger, unknowing to her, her eyes were slowly turning blood-red as her hate for her former headmaster grew as she realized how much he'd messed up her life.

_This would also mean that there are no blood_ wards, she thought angrily. _Another thing he's lied about. Well that's it as soon as I've finished opening my presents I'm out of here. _There was no way she was going to go back to Hogwarts. She was going to find her family and stay far away from him and Voldemort. If either came near her she'd tear them apart with her bare hands.

After calming down and wiping her tears away, she turned to her presents and opened the one from Fred and George, being careful with it knowing of their love of pranks. Thankfully it wasn't booby trapped and her eyes lit up at the sight before her, various prank items lay packed up inside the box. She'd always loved pranks; she guessed she got that from her father, although Kitsune's were known to be tricksters so maybe she got it from her mother as well. Picking up their letter she read it with laughter in her eyes.

_Dearest Benefactor,_

_We hope you are having delightful birthday. **Things are going well on our front;** in fact they're going great. **Turns out we,** along with bill and Charlie are all adopted,** well more like kidnapped and illegally adopted.** We over heard the Weasley's talking about how they were glad Dumbledore had Kidnapped us all and bound our vampires powers,** that's right were all vampires, cool huh? **_

_Anyway we went to the underworld to find anything out about our real families and found them almost straight away.** A vampire can tell by your scent if you belong to their family.** George and I were found by our uncle Raiden who coincidentally is also Bill and Charlie's real father, **strange how we actually are related,** but we're not complaining; **it could have been far worse.**_

_Anyway we got our powers unblocked, **which hurt like a bitch, by the way,** and we were thinking of moving with them to Japan. **But we said we wouldn't go unless either you come with us or you somehow reassure us that you will be alright (which I highly doubt, with all the trouble you seem to attract).** They understand though and seem to be impressed with our loyalty. **We await your reply eagerly.**_

_Your loyal friends,_

**_Fred and George (Alexander and Edward Cain)_**

_P.S- Prank the Dursley's for us would you :D_

She had more tears running down her cheeks after she had finished. Even more lives Dumbledore's ruined with his greed for power, taking children from their real families, that's just sick, she thought to herself in disgust.

She turned her attention to the second last gift, which was from either Bill or Charlie. She opened up the closest one, and as soon as she saw dragon hide she knew it was from Charlie. Inside the box were Dragon hide gloves and combat boots also made of dragon hide. Also inside the box was a book on magical creatures, which held information on creatures such as vampires, demons, dragons, werewolves etc. She grinned and put these aside as she turned to Bills present.

Opening the package she gasped in awe at the sight before her. Lying in the box was two intricately smithed Katana's. Picking them up reverently, she marveled at their light weight, the metal they were made of and the detailed carvings on the handles. On one handle was depicted a nine-tailed Fire Kitsune, and on the other a Black Phoenix. Tearing her gaze of them she found two sheaths in the bottom of the box. She placed them back where she found them and picked up the letter from Bill and Charlie.

_Tasha,_

_Happy birthday sis, this is Charlie here. Both the gloves and the boots have several protective charms on them protecting them from wear and tear and the like, they are also charmed to fit and will grow as you do. Remus told us about your heritage so we would have a better idea of what to get you, that's where they books come in. now I'm sure Alex and Ed have told you what's happened and all I want to say is they were with you to, and if you need anything all you need to do is ask. Enjoy your birthday kid._

_ Love Charlie (Christopher Cain)_

_Hey kid happy birthday. Those Katanas are said to hold untold power. Legend says a powerful being would be able to unlock their powers, what those powers are I don't know, but as soon as I saw them I thought of you, so I hope you take good care of them. _

_Love Bill (Daniel)_

Natasha smiled after reading the letters and looked at the swords.

"Untold power huh" she muttered letting her eyes roam over the beautiful craftsmanship, "figures they'd get me something like this, I wonder what these powers are", she mused on it for a while before looking at the envelopes lying innocently on the bed, there were four in all. One had the Hogwarts crest on it, another had the ministry's, she guessed that must be her O.W.L results, another belonged to Gringotts and the last was unidentifiable so she decided to open that one last.

She decided to see her exam results first and get it over and done with. Holding her breath she opened it.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_Enclosed are your owl results. Congratulations on making the highest score in DADA in the history of Hogwarts and we hope that the rest of your scores are to your satisfaction._

_O- Outstanding = 3 owl's, EE- Exceeds Expectations = 2 owl's, A- Acceptable = 1 owl, P- Poor = 0 owl's, D- Dreadful = 0 owl's, T- Troll = 0 owls_

_Your results are as following:_

**_Transfiguration:_**

_Theory – EE_

_Practical – O_

_Overall – O_

**_Charms:_**

_Theory – O_

_Practical – O_

_Overall – O_

**_Defense against the dark arts:_**

_Theory – O_

_Practical – O_

_Overall – O++_

**_Potions:_**

_Theory – EE_

_Practical – O_

_Overall – O_

**_Care of magical creatures:_**

_Theory – EE_

_Practical – O_

_Overall – O_

**_History of magic:_**

_Theory – EE*_

**_Astronomy:_**

_Theory – EE*_

_Divination:_

_Theory – D_

_Practical – T_

_Overall – T_

**_Herbology:_**

_Theory – EE_

_Practical – O_

_Overall – O_

_All in all you received twenty-four out of a possible twenty- four, the extra two marks due to your distinctions._

_*+ = a high distinction you managed two and beat the last record held by Tom Riddle_

_** the asterixes mark interruptions in the exams and you were marked according to your class results._

_Hoping you are well_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Ministry of Magic_

Ally almost dropped the letter in shock at her results, she knew her results would be good, but not that good, and the two distinctions she received was an added bonus. She wished she could've seen Snape's face when he saw her marks.

Next she picked up the Hogwarts letter, not really knowing why, it's not like she was going back. Why go to a Wizarding school if you weren't even human. Besides, Moony said magical creatures didn't need wands.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_Enclosed is a list of possible subjects for you to take the next school year. Please select your classes and send a notice so we may send out your list for your school supplies._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She snorted and looked at the list to see if they taught new things after O.W.L's

_Here is the class list_

_Transfiguration_

_Charms_

_DADA_

_Potions_

_COMC_

_Astronomy_

_History of magic_

_Herbology_

_Apparition_

_Politics_

Natasha was disgusted by that,_ They only have two more classes._ She thought in disgust. That's just stupid, they're not even practical.

"The Wizarding world really is going down the drain." She muttered to Hedwig.

**It has been for years-** Hedwig said in an aloof manner, mirroring her mistresses' look of disgust.

"I wish I could see their reaction when they learn I'm not going to Hogwarts this year." Natasha said grinning wickedly at her owl.

**I hope Dumbles has a heart attack**- said Hedwig viciously and in complete agreement, she'd never liked the headmaster.

The Gringotts letter was next, she was curious as to what the goblins would be contacting her for.

_Miss Potter,_

_We at Gringotts have been notified of the death of your Godfather, Lord Sirius Black, and wish to inform you of the will reading of Lord Black on the sixth of August. We would also like to discuss the issue of your parent's will, which we have recently found out, has never been read, and we wish to rectify this immediately. Enclosed is a portkey which will carry you to our branch here on London, it will activate at 11am exactly today as we wish to talk as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnarok_

_Head of Gringotts_

So her parents will had never been read, she had no doubts that Dumbles was involved in this.

Making a decision she got up and started packing all her belongings into her trunk, trying out her new hold on her magic by expanding the inside of the trunk to fit all of her stuff wandlessly, including her presents, her invisibility cloak, the marauders map, her photo album and her Firebolt. She left out clothes for her to wear tomorrow, which were her best plain robes.

That done she turned her attention to the last letter and approached it cautiously, not knowing who had sent it, for all she knew Voldemort had decided to send her a birthday greeting. She snorted "Yeah right, the bastard probably would jinx it first." She giggled at the thought.

Opening it she read it gaining interest as she went down the page.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have a place in Fireflare Academy of Magic. We are located in Japan and have a variety of magical creatures attending our school. If you choose to attend you will need to tick off the subjects you wish to take and a list of supplies will appear once you have signed your name on the bottom in your blood, this is for security reasons._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Raiden Cain_

_Headmaster of Fireflare Academy of Magic_

_P.S This letter is a portkey which will bring you to the academy at 9am on the 20__th__ of August, your time._

"Wow." she breathed, she looked at Hedwig who was looked at her in curiosity, "I've been accepted into a school in Japan, coincidence or what."

**What do you mean coincidence? Isn't Raiden the Family your red heads told you about?-** Questioned her owl; Natasha almost slapped her head at the obviousness of it, and stuck her tongue at her stupidity.

**Well are you going to go or?**- Hedwig demanded referring to the letter she was holding in her hands.

"Of course I am, I'm not going to pass up an opportunity like this." Natasha grinned, feeling like things were looking up for her.

With that said she shifted the Kitsune so he was on her pillow and went to her desk with the letter in hand. Once there she looked at the second piece of parchment and raised her eyebrow in interest as she looked at the subject selection sheet. She looked at it for a few minutes before deciding the classes she wished to take. The list read this:

_Students must choose a minimum of five classes. Choices are as follows:_

_Martial Arts (both hand to hand, and weapons)_

_Elements_

_Transfiguration (includes animagi training)_

_Wandless magic_

_Ancient magic_

_Arithmancy_

_Ancient runes_

_Bloodmagic_

_Charms _

_Astronomy_

_Herbology_

_Divination_

_Warding_

_Politics_

_Languages_

_Necromancy _

_Potions_

_Spell crafting_

_Magical and Mundane creatures_

_Offensive and Defensive Battle magic_

Ally didn't have to think long to choose her subjects, after making sure she hadn't overlooked anything she ticked of Martial Arts, Elements, Transfiguration, Wandless Magic, Ancient Magic, Blood Magic, Herbology, Offensive and Defensive Battle magic, Magical creatures, and Potions. She smiled sadly as the last choice. She loved Potions, but with a crap teacher like Snape, she hadn't had time to indulge in it. Afterward, she signed her name down the bottom in her blood after making a cut. She watched in interest as her cut healed immediately after, before turning back to the parchment just in time to see the list disappear and a list of supplies appear in its place.

_As there is no set uniform, students may wear what they wish unless otherwise specified. Also note that the clothes must be appropriate for whatever classes you have on that day._

_Items needed:_

**_-A foci_**

**_-Ritual dagger and bowl_**

**_-Any weapons of your choice, no restrictions_**

**_-Battle robes_**

**_-Dragon hide boots and Gloves_**

**_-Potions robes_**

**_-Battle staff_**

**_-Good quality cauldron, preferably Pewter  
_**

**_-Standard potions kit and ingredients_**

Martial Arts, Elements, Transfiguration, Wandless Magic, Ancient Magic, Charms, Herbology, Offensive and Defensive Battle magic, Potions and Magical creatures

_Books needed:_

**_How to be one with the elements by Flora Harpy_**

**_How to transmute one object into another by Alfred Glimerick_**

**_A guide to becoming an animagi by Stella Beaumont_**

**_Don't like using a wand, read this by Fiona Jamison_**

**_Ancient magic and how to use it by Richard Fresto_**

**_Blood Magic for the inclined Dante Valeres_**

**_Plants and their usefulness by Helen Bell_**

**_A guide to Battle Magic by Dominic Sassari_**

**_A complete guide of Magical Creatures by Nicholas Storm_**

**_The art of potions by Paul Jurisha_**

_Anything else you wish to bring you may_

_You are also aloud up to five familiars, no restrictions on species _

_We look forward to seeing you here for the new school year._

"This ought to be an interesting year; I wonder what other creatures go to this school." She mused quietly.

**Well you won't know till you get there, now will you?**- Asked Hedwig smartly.

"You don't have to be a smart ass about it you know." Natasha said, glaring at her owl.

She turned to look at the clock again and was shocked to find that it read 7:30. She looked out the window and sure enough the sun was coming up.

"That took longer than expected." She said to herself before sighing, "I'd better go get breakfast started before Petunia or Vernon blow a gasket." she muttered... before sighing. "One could only hope." She mumbled wishfully.

Putting the letter in her trunk before wandlessly shrinking it and putting that and the Gringotts letter into her pocket. She then turned to Hedwig smiling softly, before saying, "Why don't you go on ahead and meet me later." Hedwig hooted and flew out the window; Natasha watched her go before making her way down stairs to the kitchen.

She finished her share and washed up her plate, and then she put the finishing touches on the Dursley's breakfast. Not seconds later she heard a thundering on the stairs, and watched as her 'relatives' came in and started to eat the breakfast she so graciously made them, without thanking her as usual.

She looked at them in disgust, especially when Petunia started gushing about how proud she was that Dudley had made junior boxing heavyweight champion.

_She sure got the heavyweight part correct_. Natasha thought as she looked at Dudley. He just seems to get fatter and fatter every time she sees him. She just concludes that Pet and Vermin are in desperate need of a pair of glasses.

Vermin notices her gaze and barks out, "What are you looking at girl? Don't you have anything better to do than just stand there like the freak you are?" Dudley laughed with his father, "Good one dad" he chortled, his six chins wobbling dangerously.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the pathetic line "I'm just trying to think if you two need a pair of glasses." she said indicating to the Pet and Vermin. "Because I honestly don't know how you two can be so deluded to think as if your son is the second coming of Jesus or something." She finished that part off airily.

The laughter immediately stopped and they settled for glaring at her. They couldn't do anything though on the fear that she'd hex them into oblivion. She had made it abundantly clear that she didn't care if she got expelled and threatened them to leave her alone or she'd have to use magic on them. She'd had a great time emphasizing the word magic when she'd made these threats. So Vermin instead settled for changing the topic, which just so happened to be his sister Marge.

"Now you listen here girl." He spat, glaring at her with his beady little eyes. "Marge will be arriving tomorrow, and you will be on your best behavior, or I'll lock you in that cupboard, consequences be damned."

"Wow, I'm impressed, you used a big word Dursley." Natasha said sarcastically. "Besides it won't matter if she's coming tomorrow or next week, I won't be here." She finished off feeling really smug with herself.

"What do you mean you won't be here!" Pet shrieked, causing Natasha to wince at the volume. "You can't leave, those….those…._people_ will harass us and won't give us a minute of peace if you leave." Natasha nearly growled at the pitch of voice she used. "Wanna try that again Pet? I couldn't hear you over the monkey that was painfully being strangled." Pet's face turned red, mouth open to scream again. That is, before Natasha cut her off.

"But anyways, that's not my problem is it?" Natasha said dismissively "You can't do anything to stop me, I'm sixteen I can do anything I want, so come midday I'm out of here for good." She finished by glaring at them heatedly causing all three to flinch.

Seeing that they saw it her way she smirked at them before gracefully gliding up the stairs into her room, where she locked herself in. She spent the next few hours going over all her old school books memorizing each one. After finishing the standard book of spells grade five she looked at the time and saw she had an hour to get ready for Gringotts. Sighing she closed the book, grabbed her clothes and went and had a shower. She didn't come out for half an hour, and when she did she made sure all her things were in her trunk before re-shrinking it and holding on to her Kitsune who she still hadn't decided on a name for, and the letter waiting for it to activate.

After twenty-five minutes of waiting patiently she felt a tug at her navel and was whisked away into the world of magic.

* * *

**There. I re-did some stuff, but mostly it's the same. Sorry for taking so long. ~Bows lowly to the angry people~ My brother was in the hospital and I just got over the jet lag from the 12 hour flight. I nearly cut off my hand while making dinner and couldn't use it to do anything for the last 4 days. Again, so sorry! **


End file.
